


Secrets to find

by autisticJuggalo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, game, moirail, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticJuggalo/pseuds/autisticJuggalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 young human friends have all delved into the quadrant system by finding moirails. They decide to play a game where they attempt to find out each other's moirails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the intro chapter, the other chapters will be longer

"Alright guys, i got, AJ all around, and all the skittles".

"All of them John?".

"Yes Dave, ALL of the skittles", he answers before pulling out a 2ft by 3 ft by 4ft box of skittles.

Rose raises an eyebrow, "How exactly did you go about procuring such a vast amount of a single candy, John?".

"Miracles!", he answers with a wave of his hands.

Jade giggles as she walks over from the window she was looking out and plops onto the recliner in John's living room. "Awesome, i love miracles".

Dave rolls his eyes, "Uhg, can we not talk about dumb miracles, makes me think uh that weird ass troll guy".

"Something urk you about him Dave? Do tell", Rose asks.

"Dude, i fuckin swear he's like, hate flirting with me, it's so not cool and i told him to stop n shit, but what does he do the next fuckin time i see him, hate flirt, it's so WEIRD".

John places the movie inside the dvd player and sits down next to Dave, "Aw come on Dave, troll romance seems pretty cool to me".

"YEAH! It seems like a lot of fun, especially the best friends sorta one", Jade chimes in.

"Hey hey, don't get me wrong", Dave begins. "I'm chill with the troll quadrants thing, just not the black one, or at least not when it's directed at me".

Rose leans in, "Oh, so would you say Gamzee bothers you? Hmm?"

"Uh, yeah, i like just got through explaining that"

"Hmm, doesn't sound to me like you aren't in some way hating on him as well as he is on you"

"OH FUCK NO", Dave jumps up.

Jade and John giggle together as Dave goes off. "No no no no no, fuckin no, i, do, NOT, want to be in any sorta romance with that fuck head"

"As far as you can tell that is", Rose replies.

Before Dave can speak, Jade flops over him and John's laps, "Shhhh, come on guys, we came here to watch a movie, not yell about someone".

John agrees with a "Yeah!" and the other two sorta shrug and settle down to watch the movie. 

The movie begins and the sudden horror sets in too all but one's face upon realizing what their watching. "More Nic Cage... lovely", Rose mumbles. Dave pats her arm and whispers to her, "Don't worry motherfucker, we can make it, just stay strong". Which gets Rose to chuckle, covering her mouth.

Jade decides to climb onto the back of the couch and lay behind John and Dave's heads, whispering into John's ear, "I think they're telling secrets over there". John leans back, "Yeah, sibling secrets, heh, we can do it too Jade", he smiles. "Yay!", she whispers excitedly, "Guess what". "What?", John asks. jade replies, "Nuuuuu, you have to guess". "Okay okay, um, you're secretly a dog disguised as a human?". Jade laughs, "Pfff, no, jeez, ok my secret is", she leans in close. John sits still for a few seconds, listening and then suddenly jumping, "You have a moirail!?"

Rose and Dave's heads turn quickly, with peeked curiosity. "You do?", the Strilondes say in unison.

"Wow, real nice job with secrets John, brother of the year", Jade sarcasms at him.

John places his hand to the back of his neck, feeling a bit ashamed. "Heh, sorry Jade".

"Hehee, it's fine John", she smiles back. "And yes guys, I have a moirail".

Rose replies, "Well this is some pleasant news".

John jumps forward a bit, "YEAH, actually it really is, cause the reason i, well accidentally told your secret, is cause i was so pumped because, i have one too!".

Dave asks, "Wait so do we all have moirails?".

"It would appear so", Rose answers with a humored grin.

"Alright then, who are all of yours?" Dave asks.

"Secrets Dave, secrets", Jade tells him.

"Oh come on!", he says back.

Rose adds her two cents, "Secrets won't last forever, I have ways of finding out Jade".

"OH OH OH", John gets excited. "What if we make it a game? Finding out who each other's moirials are?".

"OMG YES!!", Jade agrees with excitement.

The phrase "put the bunny back in the box" can be heard in the room. John shrieks with terror, "WE'RE MISSING THE BEST PART!!".

"Oh come on John, you've seen it a million times, does it really matter?", Dave states.

"Yes, it freakin does, Hmmf!", he sits down with a huff and rewinds the movie a bit. "Now, sit, it's movie time, not moirail scavenger hunt time or whatever we're calling this".

Dave sighs and silently agrees. Rose looks at Jade and they both know what the other is doing. 

"Let's call it Moirail Hunt!", Jade chirps.

Rose disagrees, "I think Pale Endeavors or Moirailegence Quest sound more appropriate".

"No way!", Jade barks. Dave joins in, "That sounds way too to extravegent, it should be simple". "Yeah!", Jade agrees.

John stands up again and turns to face them all, having paused the movie. "Since none of you can agree I'll name the dang game, then we can WATCH, THE, MOVIEEEE".

Rose starts to respond, "Pardon me but i don't see why you should get the privil-".

Dave interrupts, "Yeah, i'm down with that, you got my vote, man".

Rose grunts and crosses her arms and Jade looks curiously at John as he thinks. "Ummmm, we'll call it... uhh, OH, Secret Busters!".

"YEA!" Jade agrees, "Sweet", Dave accepts. "Ughhhhh, fine", Rose forcedly submits.

"Now then", John sits once more, "Let's finish the movie!".


	2. Diamonds and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave, John and Jade get their sleuthing hats on and stal- follow Rose undenounced. I wonder if they'll find out who her moirail is..?

"Aight yo, this is the plan, ya hear?", Dave asks the other two.

"Of course", says Jade and John, eager to begin their sleuthing.

"Alright, check it, Rose has been spending a lot a time out here, so I know she be on her way down this here street in just a twitch of a pendulum, so I say, we follow her ass down to where ever she been goin, and that's gotta be where she meets who the fuck ever, ya feel me?". John and Jade gasped with delight at the plan, they hadn't known Dave kept such a watchful eye on Rose's whereabouts. They nodded in agreement to which Dave says, "I said, CAN, You, FEEL ME??".

"We FEEL you, Dave", the Egbert and Harley say together.

"That's more like it, now then", Dave turns and leans against the wall, waiting for Rose. "She'll be on the other side of the street, so keep your eyes laser pointed down there, motherfuckers".

Jade and John stepped closer to the exit of the alley, poking their heads just past Dave's. And now the wait was on, John was so ready, he had the leftover skittles in his backpack, 3 bottles of coke, and a sleeping bag. John was so prepared to stake out Rose all night if they have to, he couldn't wait. Jade however, well, "Grrrrrrrrrrrllll".

"The fuck was that, you got a bear cub stuffed in your shirt Jade?", Dave glanced over.

"What, no! Gosh, I'm just hungry, jeez", she assures him.

John asks, "Why didn't you eat before hand Jade?".

"I did, i guess it wasn't enough though", she answers.

"Well here I got the skittles with me", he offers her.

"Nuu, I'll be alright, let's just-"

"Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, we got movement, sight locked on the fuckin bogey over here, eagle in the nest, dog in the house, rap in my heart, mexican at the border-"

"WE GET IT", they yell to Dave.

"Aight aight, ready to move?", he asks.

"Yeah", John answers.

Jade replies, "Mhmm, but that last thing you said was offense Dave".

"I'll apologies to the first Latino I see, cross my black heart and hope to never meet"

As Dave made his way out of the alley he popped his earbuds in to look less conspicuous. Jade followed from a good few feet behind, hoping the distance would keep someone from knowing their walking together. Jade watched Dave playing his roll of the cool kid walking down the street. He moved to his music a good bit, like he would if he wasn't following someone. Heck, if she wasn't with him she doesn't think she'd be able to tell he's sneaking on someone. 'What a cool guy', she thought to herself, with a smile. When she looked back however, she saw her brother.

John was wearing those pair of glasses with the fake nose attached again. 'Seriously John, you wear those almost everyday, what do you think that'll accomplish?', Jade questions to herself. When she turns back, Dave has stopped at a cross walk, leaning against the pole of the traffic light. He clicks the walk button on the pole with his elbow and waits for his friends to catch up. "Brick building opposite from where we is, she just went inside. Play it cool, she didn't notice us yet". Jade's excited, now they'll get to snoop in on some pale feels, 'I bet they'll be so cute together'.

John stepped past Jade to highfive Dave, whom returned said hand smack with swift justice. "Nice disguise, man. She won't know what hit her", Dave smiled. John laughed and celebrated his friend's appreciation with a "Heck yeah!". Jade just rolled her eyes, she wouldn't be surprised if they were each others moirail really. The moment the electronic sign changed to signal walkers, they crossed with lightning speed, not running but definitely in a hurry. Except Dave lagged a bit behind to get a good look at the building before heading in.

Once he walked through the door the first thing he noticed was his teammates crouched behind two chairs in what looks like a waiting room. "Guys, what are you doing?", he says with frustration.

"Hiding, duh", John replied.

Dave brings his hand to his face looking a bit disappointed in them. "Rose isn't in this room", Dave informs them.

"Yeah but", Jade begins, "if someone else sees us they might tell Rose... right?".

Dave just looks dumbfounded by their logic and approaches the front desk of the building. A boy likely only a few years older than him sits on the other side, listening to music.

"Ahem", Dave fake coughs, startling the boy who sits up straight and takes his earbuds out.

"Uh yo, you need something?", he asks looking flustered.

Dave rolls his eyes under his shades, "Yeah, I'm here to see Lalonde, but I forgot the room number".

"Lalonde. Room Number. Got it", the teen turns to type on his computer, pulling up a page with Rose's name at the top.

"Uhhh, okay, that's room 413, floor 4".

Dave turns to walk, "Thanks, enjoy yur tunes man", he says walking back to the others.

John and jade were now sitting in the waiting room chairs, as Dave returned. "Fourth floor, room 413. See why hiding woulda been the wrong move?", Dave tells them. Jade nods but John crosses his arms, "Could've been more fun my way". "True", Dave agrees to avoid bickering. John seems satisfied and gets up to head for the elevator.

The gang funneled into the small metal box, and tapped the 4 Button on the panel. Before the door could close however, a little voice cried out, "Wait I need to get on!". Dave caught the door in time, allowing Tavros to wheel his way into the box. "Uhm, t-thanks Dave..", he says not looking up.

"Yeah", Dave mutters with his hand hovering over the elevator panel.

"...O-oh! Floor 4, thanks again".

"No prob", Dave brings his hand back since they're going to the same floor.

As the door closes, the cramped box grows very quiet. The elevator music jingles in their ears but not a word from anyone was said for almost a minute before John leaned over.

"Hey Jade", John says under his breath.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I swear I just heard a fly fart", he grins.

"Pffffff", Jade starts laughing, and leans against the side of the elevator.

When she looks back up Dave was just facing the door, Tavros looked toward her and then forced a nervous giggle, thinking Jade didn't want to be the only one laughing. John raised an eyebrow at Dave before looking at his sister. Jade looks at him and shrugs, not knowing what to say in this awkwardness. When the door finally opened, Tavros was the first one out, rolling down the hall. Dave stood at the door to the elevator a moment before walking out and checking the room numbers near them.

John stepped out with Jade, "That was pretty awkward".

Jade pats his shoulder, "Maybe he has a thing with elevators or something?".

"Yeah, I guess", he replies as they catch up to Dave who just rounded a corner.

John scratches his chin as they look around, "This is a pretty big place, don't ya think?".

"Yeah, I'm starting to wonder what Rose would be doing here, maybe this isn't where she sees her moirail", Jade questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> havent written in forever but had the beginning of this chapter in a text file, so im just adding it on unfinished since i probebly wont finish my fics. -2017, August


End file.
